Currently setting up iSCSI (Internet Small Computer System Interface) storage is a tedious process performed by an end user of IS department. Internet SCSI (iSCSI) is a network protocol standard that allows the use of the SCSI protocol over TCP/IP networks. iSCSI is a transport layer protocol in the SCSI-3 specifications framework. The difficulty of this process is magnified when multiple computers are sharing the iSCSI storage with is typical in a blade server environment.
In view of these issues, embodiments of the invention arise.